dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Musaka Naomasa
Perfil thumb|281px|Musaka Naomasa * Nombre: 六平直政 (本名むさか なおまさ) * Nombre (romaji): '''Musaka Naomasa * '''Profesión: '''Actor * '''Fecha de Nacimiento: * Lugar de Nacimiento: Tokio, Japón * Estatura: 175cm * Peso: 75Kg * Signo Zodiacal: Aries * Tipo de Sangre: B * Agencia: Atelier M Dramas *Theseus no Fune (TBS, 2020) * Kokou no Mesu (WOWOW, 2019) * Tokushu Hanzai-ka Hanashima Wataru (TV Asahi, 2017) * Uso no Sensou (Fuji TV-KTV, 2017, ep3) * Masuyama Chounouryokushi Jimusho (NTV, 2017) * Tachibana Noboru Seishun Tebikae (NHK, 2016) (ep.5) * Kenji no Honkai (TV Asahi, 2016) * Kami no Shita wo Motsu Otoko (TBS, 2016, ep9) * Kuroi Jukai (TV Asahi, 2016) * Saikou no Oyako (MBS, 2016) * Sanbiki no Ossan 2 (TV Tokyo, 2015) (ep.3) * Onmyoji (TV Asahi, 2015) * Kuroi Gashu: Kusa (TV Tokyo, 2015) * Bonkura (NHK, 2014) * Nobunaga no Shiifu Pato 2 (TV Asahi, 2014) (ep.2) * Medical Examiner Shinomiya Hazuki 15 (TV Tokyo, 2014) * Izakaya mo Heji 3 (TBS, 2014) * Alice no Toge (TBS, 2014) * Senryokugai Sosakan (NTV, 2014) (ep.1) * Kaseifu wa Mita! (TV Asahi, 2014) * Watashi no Kirai na Tantei (TV Asahi, 2014, ep3) * Kamen Teacher SP (NTV, 2014) * Suiyo Mystery 9 - Murder of Hot Spring Landlady 3 (TV Tokyo, 2014) * Medical Examiner Shinomiya Hazuki 14 (TV Tokyo, 2014) * Olympic no Minoshirokin (TV Asahi, 2013) * Izakaya mo Heji 2 (TBS, 2013) * Damashie Utamaro 3 (TV Asahi, 2013) * Medical Examiner Shinomiya Hazuki 13 (TV Tokyo, 2013) * Oh, My Dad!! (Fuji TV, 2013, ep2-5) * Kamen Teacher (NTV, 2013) * Sennyu Tantei Tokage (TBS, 2013, ep7) * Kamo, Kyoto e Iku (Fuji TV, 2013, ep9) * Reverse (NTV, 2013) * Hancho 6 (TBS, 2013) * Yae no Sakura (NHK, 2013) * Medical Examiner Shinomiya Hazuki 12 (TV Tokyo, 2012) * MONSTERS (TBS, 2012, ep8) * Doctor X ~ Gekai Daimon Michiko (TV Asahi, 2012, ep6) * Medical Examiner Shinomiya Hazuki 11 (TV Tokyo, 2012) * Hancho 5 (TBS, 2012) * Dirty Mama! (NTV, 2012) (ep.10) * Endroll ~ Densetsu no Chichi (WOWOW, 2012) * Hissatsu Shigotonin 2012 SP (TV Asahi, 2012) * Medical Examiner Shinomiya Hazuki 10 (TV Tokyo, 2011) * Izakaya mo Heji (TBS, 2011) * Suna no Utsuwa (TV Asahi, 2011) * Kaze no Shounen SP (TV Tokyo, 2011) * JIN 2 (TBS, 2011) (ep.7) * Bartender (TV Asahi, 2011, ep7) * Diplomat Kuroda Kousaku (Fuji TV, 2011, ep2-7,10) * Mori no Asagao (TV Tokyo, 2010, ep1) * HAMMER SESSION! (TBS, 2010) * Kiri no Hata (NTV, 2010) * Kasouken no Onna 2009 (TV Asahi, 2009, ep8) * Untouchable (TV Asahi, 2009, ep3) * JIN (TBS, 2009) * Orthros no Inu (TBS, 2009) * Keikan no Chi (TV Asahi, 2009) * Chuo Ryusa (TBS, 2009) * Nikutai no Mon (TV Asahi, 2008) * Ano Senso wa Nan Datta no ka (TBS, 2008) * Eien No 1.8 Seconds (Fuji TV, 2008) * Celeb to Binbo Taro (Fuji TV, 2008, ep1) * Shokatsu Keiji 4 (Fuji TV, 2008) * Ando Natsu (TBS, 2008, ep4) * Maou (TBS, 2008) * Honto to Uso to Tequila (TV Tokyo, 2008) * Shikaotoko Aoniyoshi (Fuji TV, 2008, ep3) * Ten to Chi to (TV Asahi, 2008) * Tengoku to Jigoku (TV Asahi, 2007) * Zou no Hanako (Fuji TV, 2007) *Kikujiro to Saki 3 (TV Asahi, 2007) * Hadaka no Taisho Horoki (Fuji TV, 2007) * Yamada Taro Monogatari (TBS, 2007) * Kirakira Kenshui (TBS, 2007, ep5) * Shokatsu Keiji 3 (Fuji TV, 2007) * Karei-naru Ichizoku (TBS, 2007, ep4,6-7) * Byakkotai (TV Asahi, 2007) * Hero SP (Fuji TV, 2006) * Tenka Souran (TV Tokyo, 2006) * Matsumoto Seicho Special - Yubi (NTV, 2006) * Sengoku Jieitai (NTV, 2006) * [[Gekidan Engimono|Gekidan Engimono Replica]] (Fuji TV, 2006) * Shokatsu Keiji 2 (Fuji TV, 2005) * Yoshitsune (NHK, 2005) * Yume de Aimashou (TBS, 2005) * [[Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi |Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 2 Ano Hi no Kotodama]] (Fuji TV, 2005, ep14) * [[Koi no Kara Sawagi Drama Special|Koi no Kara Sawagi Drama Special Love Stories]] (NTV, 2004) * Toride Naki Mono (TV Asahi, 2004) * Hyakunen no Koi (NHK, 2003) * Kao (Fuji TV, 2003) * Trick 3 (TV Asahi, 2003) * Boku no Mahou Tsukai (NTV, 2003) * Marusa!! (Fuji TV, 2003) * Gokusen (NTV, 2002) * Kabachitare (Fuji TV, 2001) * Love Complex (Fuji TV, 2000) * Tengoku ni Ichiban Chikai Otoko (TBS, 1999) * Kizu Darake no Onna (Fuji TV, 1999) * Joi (NTV, 1999) * Genroku Ryoran (NHK, 1999) * Good News (TBS, 1999) * Oatsui no ga Osuki? (NTV, 1998) * Love and Peace (NTV, 1998) * Shomuni (Fuji TV, 1998) * Amagi Goe (TBS, 1998) * Odoru Daisousasen (Fuji TV, 1997) * Mori Motonari (NHK, 1997) * Wakaba no Koro (TBS, 1996) * Miseinen (TBS, 1995) Películas *Hoshi Meguri no Machi (2018) *Death Row Family (2017) * Tap: The Last Show (2017) * Black Widow Business (2016) * Before The Leaves Fall (2015) * Gaki Rock (2014) * Partners: The Movie III (2014) * Kamen Teacher The Movie (2014) * Samurai Pirates (2014) * Shinokubo Story (2013) * Moon Dream (2013) * Post Card (2011) * Tenohira no Shiawase (2010) * 20th Century Boys 3: Redemption (2009) * Listen to My Heart (2009) * Yamagata Scream (2009) * Carried on a Sea Breeze (2009) * Goemon (2009) * 20th Century Boys 2: The Last Hope (2009) * Penguins in the Sky-Asahiyama Zoo (2009) * Sakura: Blue-Eyed Samurai (2008) * I Want to Be a Shellfish (2008) * Teacher and Three Children (2008) * Samurai Gangsters (2008) * The Taste of Fish (2008) * Hikari sasu umi, bokuno fune (2008) * Sundome 2 (2008) * God's Puzzle (2008) * Kaidan (2007) * The Sword of Alexander (2007) * Glory to the Filmmaker! Kantoku · Banzai! (2007) * Tokyo Rhapsody (2007) * Akanezora (2007) * LoveDeath (2006) * The Sinking of Japan (2006) * Boy Meets Ghost (2005) * Takeshis' (2005) * Irasshaimase, kanja-sama (2005) * Yakuza Wives: Burning Desire (2005) * The Sun (2005) * Dreaming of Light (2005) * Drugstore Girl (2003) * Zatoichi (2003) * Owl (2003) * Through the Night (2002) * Sabu (2002) * The Princess Blade (2001) * Brother (2000) * Another Heaven (2000) * Round About Midnight (1999) * Love Letter (1998) * Tomoko no baai (1996) * Pikunikku (1996) * Ichi, ni no sanshiro (1996) * Sanctuary: The Movie (1996) * Beautiful Killing Machine (1996) * Tokyo Fist (1995) * Sharaku (1995) * Edogawa Rampo monogatari: Yaneura no sanpo sha (1994) * Sumo Do, Sumo Don't (1992) * The Last Frankenstein (1991) * Tetsuo, the Iron Man (1989) Enlaces * Sitio Oficial * Perfil IMDb * Wikipedia Japonesa Galería Musaka Naomasa005.jpg Musaka Naomasa000.jpg Musaka Naomasa001.jpg Musaka Naomasa002.jpg Musaka Naomasa003.jpg Musaka Naomasa004.jpg Categoría:Atelier M Categoría:JActor